Transkrypt:Odcinek 137
Witam w kolejnym odcinku mojego programu. Schyłek października to nietuzinkowy czas w roku, gdzie na ulicach można schwycić słuchem, rozlegający się echem, stukot tańczących szkieletów, zatopione w mgle okoliczne bulwary, oświetlają płonące dynie, a odsłonięte pyzy kostnieją z zimna, od przejmującego, i przyprawiającego o niepokój chłodu. Tutaj jarmarczność i kicz miesza się ze śmiercią, a paradujące w groteskowych kostiumach dziatki, stukają od drzwi do drzwi, by zapełnić swoje kieszenie rozchwytywanymi łakociami. I choć dzień poprzedzający ten Wszystkich Świętych, z dziada pradziada, był kością niezgody w rejonach słowiańskich, to i tak nie powstrzymuje to zapaleńców, przed wyjściem na miasto, w kreacji rodem z publicznej ubikacji. By zatem w pewien sposób uhonorować tę okazję, bądź wręcz przeciwnie, postanowiłem już piąty raz z rzędu, poddać się swemu zakorzenionemu głęboko w mózgu masochizmowi. W odróżnieniu jednak od poprzednich Halloween, tym razem postanowiłem upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu, sięgając zarówno po twór, wprost z zerojedynkowego bazaru, pod patronatem Gabea Newuea, jak również, elektroniczną perłę, wyjętą zza kioskowego okienka, pokrytego pajęczą siecią. Jaki będzie rezultat tego iście wybuchowego połączenia? I czy jego doświadczenie, wzbogaci mnie o coś więcej, niż tylko zszargane nerwy? Zaraz się przekonamy. Tak więc, bez zbędnego grania na zwłokę, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra TAKEN, wyłoniła się z cyfrowych moczarów, siódmego lipca, 2015 roku, za pośrednictwem Anded Jeti Software. Z kolei wydawnictwem, które pokusiło się wyciągnąć swą pomocną dłoń, w stronę nieumarłego człowieka śniegu, było niejakie maf nerd productions, które poza Przechwyconym, może poszczycić się także produkcją, zatytułowaną light bender, gdzie rolę pierwszoplanową grają tutaj, pryzmaty, lustra, oraz soczewki. Wspomnieć warto, iż David Warf, młodociany wizjoner i przede wszystkim, pomysłodawca grupy oraz projektu, który w hierarchii pracowników, stawia siebie niewiele wyżej od hodowlanego psiaka, postanowił wspiąć się po drabinie sukcesu, poprzez upchnięcie swojego wraku na Kik Startera. Portal, który to ostatnimi czasy z witryny, mającej na celu wspieranie przedsięwzięć młodych, jak też wprawionych talentów, przeobraził się w miejsce, skupiające desperatów, szukających miedziaków, na dnie portfela zbłąkanych duszyczek. Tak czy owak, choć Porwany został z powodzeniem ufundowany, i to co zaskakujące, za sprawą zakamuflowanego dobroczyńcy, który w ostatnich godzinach akcji, najpewniej w akcie litości, wrzucił im do wirtualnej puszki tysiąc trzysta dolarów, to poprzednia ich próba nie była równie udana. Wcześniej zamiast skromnych trzech tysiaków, majsterkowicze zażądali od bogu ducha winnych użytkowników trzy razy tyle, a wspomniany w obu kampaniach tryb dla wielu graczy, w ostateczności nie pojawił się w końcowej wersji produktu. Zanim zanurzymy się po same uszy, w szambie zwanym Schwytany, wpierw przebiegnijmy oczyma, przez wzięcie tego wytworu w Internecie. I po dodaniu sobie dwa plus dwa, oraz wklepaniu paru fraz w wyszukiwarkę, możemy spostrzec jak karty na stole same się wykładają. Pomijając dosadny tekst, skwitowany notą jeden na dziesięć, autorstwa brytyjskiego Jima Sterlinga, którego niewyparzona gęby, i nieprzeciętna masa przeszła do historii, nawinąć też zdołamy się na artykuł pisany włoskim piórem. Choć makaroniarski recenzent wystawił bardziej pochlebną trójkę, to z jego słów można wyczytać, że nie krył swojego oburzenia. A na deser dochodzi ponadto odzew wprost ze źródła, czyli steama, gdzie na dzień dzisiejszy, szpargał od matematycznego kujona, otrzymał zaledwie 15 procent pozytywnych opinii. Gdy nasz kursor osiądzie na ikonie tego niecnego chłamu, i ze łzami w pikselach, potwierdzi zamiar jego uruchomienia, dwukrotnie pobudzając lewy przycisk myszy do działania, po czym ziewniemy tu i tam, w trakcie prezentacji logotypów, pożal się boże autorów, wtem nasze spojówki, mogą delektować się tym oto pejzażem. Nad latarniami, które wyglądem przypominają laski świętego Mikołaja, po wrzuceniu do kadzi pełnej smaru, możemy dopatrywać się emblematu odpalonej chałtury, z którego uwidacznia się, wyciągnięta w stronę stratosfery dłoń, jasno sugerująca, filuterne preferencje ojca prowadzącego, bądź przedstawiające wiarę całego zespołu w wytworzony projekt, zaledwie parę chwil po jego wypchnięciu, do otchłani Internetu. Czyli w krótkich żołnierskich słowach, odpowiednik wywieszenia białej flagi. Do tego dochodzi rudera, wycięty laserem żywopłot, nędznie oświetlona tablica ogłoszeń, oraz fakt, iż cały ten krajobraz, tonie w kroplach deszczu, które bardziej przypominają węże z przedwiecznej Noki, niż faktyczne krople. Ortodoksyjni wyznawcy pi sji master rejs, też nie będą mieli tu czego szukać, gdyż jedynie co kryje się pod opcjami, to zakładka wideo, pozwalająca nam zmienić rozdzielczość, podkręcić jasność, bądź wybrać język, który będzie nam wtórował podczas tej wątpliwej zabawy. Przepych aż bije z ekranu. Przygotowana przez programistycznych geniuszy rozgrywka, to ekwiwalent ślepego gmerania po półkach, w nieoświetlonej piwnicy, w poszukiwaniu słoika marmolady. Pojawiamy się na, ponoć losowo generowanej planszy, za naszymi plecami znajdują się, zatrzaśnięte od środka wrota, a naszym oczkiem w głowie, jest znalezienie klucza, w gąszczu zakrętów i ślepych uliczek. Byśmy zdołali odnaleźć się w tym gąszczu labiryntów, oddano nam do dyspozycji latarkę, która sięga czubka naszego nosa, a także dziesięć termosów, tak naszpikowanych promieniotwórczymi substancjami, że z miejsca wyregulowałyby niejeden licznik Gajgera. Jednak wszelkie nadzieje, na pomyślne ukończenie zadania, starać się będzie ukrócić złotowłosa panieneczka, z niedoborem hormonu wzrostu, obrysowanym wokół oczu, pomidorowym dresjngiem, schlapanym malinowym syropem kubraczkiem, i wreszcie, upchanym watą misiem w garści. Prócz szpetnej urody, lalunia może też poszczycić się zdolnością, przedostawania się swoim chuderlawym ciałem przez twarde, niczym materac wypełniony kamieniami, ściany. Rzecz jasna tylko w momencie, kiedy nie znajdzie się w centrum wydarzeń. Jeśli jednak uda się naszemu szkrabowi, złapać nas na gorącym uczynku, w ramach swoistej kary, otrzymujemy scenę tak wstrząsającą, że odbije się na psychice nawet osobom, które zjadły swoje zęby na niejednym dreszczowcu. *jumpscare* Aż pikawa wstrzeliła się prosto do gardła. Wracając do meritum, prześlizgujemy się od ściany do ściany, unikamy złego dotyku laluni, aż wreszcie staniemy u progu płonącej czaszki, która przeniesie nas do komnaty gnijącej niewiasty, w której znajduje się klucz, za którego pomocą zdołamy otworzyć kratę. Jeśli zatem czerpiecie przyjemność z gry w kotka i myszkę, a kółko uciekające przed kolorowymi duszkami to było dla Was za mało, to Tejken powinien wstrzelić się w wasze gusta perfekcyjnie. W celu przykucia naszej i tak śladowej uwagi, wielmożni architekci ze stajni anded jeti, postanowili wyszlifować swe gmatwaniny, na trzy różne sposoby. Nie licząc labiryntu ogrodowego, który został oddany do użytku w chwili, kiedy lniano włosa miała, te dni, nasza noga postanie również na, stacji badawczej na syberyjskim łagrze, w trakcie śnieżycy stulecia, bądź słomianej chatki trzech świnek, z masywnymi ścianami, do środka których nawtykano, poćwiartowane szczątki wygłodzonego wilka. I ku zaskoczeniu nikogo, wszystkie te lokacje, to fotokopia tego samego scenariusza. W miejscu ochrzczonym nazwą gęstwiny, oprócz krzewów, obryzganych krwią menstruacyjną, natkniemy się takoż na znane z ekranu tytułowego, opady, spowalniające częstotliwość wyświetlania klatek, do poziomu zgniecionej dżdżownicy, którym bliżej do spadających wiązek ejakulatu. W zamieci, pomijając tytułową śnieżną zawieruchę, oraz wijące się w powietrzu czarne pyłki, napatoczymy się na lodowe bryły, służące za obmurowanie, a etap zwany Gizą, z wyłączeniem słomkowej elewacji, skrywa przed sobą drewnianą podłogę, gryzącą się z resztą otoczenia, oraz opary skondensowanego łajna. I biorąc pod uwagę, że architektura zależy od swoistego rzutu kością, oraz konta pod którym powiewa wiatr, raz furtka stanie przed nami otworem, w mniej niż pięć minut, a kiedy indziej, będziemy się błąkać po jednolitych korytarzach, bity kwadrans. Włosy stanęły mi dęba dopiero wtedy, gdy mój wzrok wylądował na sekwencji, towarzyszącej zakończeniu. Na przymocowanej łańcuchami do drzewa bujaczce, huśta się krewny pedobera, do pnia przybito plakat, a w zasadzie list gończy z delikwentem, który zapewne miał chrapkę na młodszą sztukę, na horyzoncie przebija się znana z kłębowiska smarkula, a cały ten pierdolnik, komponuje się z napisami końcowymi, przewijającymi się z lewej strony monitora. To się dopiero nazywa, szczęśliwe zakończenie. Spichcona przez amerykańskich chałturników oprawa audiowizualna sprawia, że gałki oczne samoistnie zaczynają się topić, a uszy z łatwością opuszczają czerep. Model dziewczynki, który ślizga się po gruncie, niczym po dryfującej tafli lodu, przywodzi na myśl przemoknięty karton, wyrzeźbiony koślawą obieraczką do marchewek. Latarka kojarzy się bardziej z przepychaczem do kibla, ze świetlikiem, przyssanym do gumowego kołnierza, aniżeli znanym nam rozpraszaczem mroków. Fasady zostały wycięte z chirurgiczną precyzją, a dzierżony przez małolatę uszatek, wygląda jak pięć sklejonych ze sobą kul kociej sierści. Dramatycznie uderzające o ziemię, strugi deszczu, nie wydają z siebie nawet pryśnięcia, przygrywane w tle melodie brzmią jak stukane na cymbałkach, a akordy, które miały napędzić nam stracha, wybudzają nas z przewlekłej śpiączki, spowodowanej dziejącymi się wydarzeniami. A Ci bardziej dociekliwi, dogrzebią się do bolączek pod warstwą techniczną. Czasem, po powtórnym wczytaniu misji na Sybirze, zostajemy uwięzieni w kostce lodu. W wyjątkowych sytuacjach, po uruchomieniu etapie w Gizie, trafiamy poza teren działań. Niekiedy, po wielu minutach nieprzerwalnego marszu, tracimy czucie w nogach. A podniesienie klucza z szuflady, w sypialni naszej młodej damy, sprawia, że po ponownym wejściu w dowolny etap, drzwi same otwierają się na naszych oczach. Owacje na stojąco należą się w pełni. Aż strach pomyśleć, że nawet nie zdołałem się prześlizgnąć, przez drugą połowę swoich męk Tantala. Bowiem kolejnym ubliżeniem, które na nas jeszcze czyha, jest Day of the Zombie. Gra wyrobu kanadyjskiego, która wtargnęła ze swoimi ubłoconymi buciorami na tamtejszy rynek, szóstego marca, roku 2009, na barkach rosyjskiego z kolei, one sji, bądź jak kto woli jeden s. Natomiast zespołem, który działał na zlecenie dziedziców Puszkina, było znane nam dobrze, Groove Games. Gwoli przypomnienia, ekipa ta specjalizowała się, w rzucaniu na taśmę produkcyjną przeróżnych tasiemców, poczynając od tych, ze strzelcami wyborowymi marynarki wojennej w roli głównej, z których dwie zagościły w moim skromnym cyklu, a kończąc na, kilku odsłonach Rajdu na Berlin, lub Dniu Umarlaka właśnie. Co więcej, Dzionek Martwego Inaczej, był dla Groove Games jakoby gwoździem do trumny, który raz na zawsze, pogrzebał szansę Kanadyjczyków na dalszą karierę. Bowiem kiedy egzemplarze z tym diabelstwem, opuściły próg magazynu, i niedługo później osiadły na dolnych półkach sklepowych, miłośnicy syropu klonowego, postanowili ni stąd ni zowąd, spakować manatki, i po siedmiu latach udręk, zatrzasnąć za sobą drzwi, opatrzone napisem produkcja gier. Nim zanurzę swe kły w Dobie Żywego Trupa, warto wydukać parę słów do mikrofonu, na temat odbioru tego gnieciucha. I któż inny miałby poddać pod osąd ostateczny dorobek Groove Games, jeśli nie nieoceniona redakcja z Federacji Rosyjskiej, która jak żadna inna, potrafi zajrzeć pod każdy kamień, by upolować ociekającego zgnilizną i innym osoczem, wyskrobka. I nie inaczej było z dwudziestoma czteroma godzinami zombiaka, któremu dziennikarz serwisu, absolutgames.ru, o pseudonimie Feliks, wlepił w swoim felietonie 8 procent. Z optymizmu, aż zacząłem dostawać drgawek. Po przemknięciu przed naszymi ślepiami wzmianki, na temat, i to w dodatku od samego i jes ar bi, oraz godła dumnych jak paw konstruktorów, pod którym znajduje się sądowniczy bełkot, który powstydziłby niejednego postrzelonego indora, zostajemy łaskawie odprowadzeni do menu głównego. I trafiamy do miejsca tak opuszczonego, że aż dziw bierze, że nie kołatał się tu jeszcze niesiony przez wiatr, uschnięty krzak, rodem z makaronu w sosie Western. Mamy złamany w pół znak ostrzegawczy, przestrzegający niepowołanych do wtargnięcia dalej. Zaraz obok odłamane zielone światło, oraz zawieruszoną oponę. A przed wejściem do spowitego ciemnością tunelu, możemy dostrzec lejącą się juchę. Zmysł słuchu zaś, pozwoli nam zarejestrować, wyrywający drzewa z korzeniami wicher, skrzypiącą furtkę, kruczącą w oddali wronę, jak również przebijającego się na dalszym planie, rozwścieczonego kota, skaczącego po strunach gitary basowej. Poza warstwą artystyczną, wszechobecny niebyt, można odczuć w oddanych do naszej dyspozycji ustawieniach. Z pominięciem rozdzielczości, która na stałe jest zablokowana w trybie osiemset na sześćset, modyfikacji poziomu detali, z najsłabszej do najlepszej, czy też regulacji cieni, otrzymujemy możliwość regulacji stopnia nasycenia dźwięku, która to każdorazowo, nawet przy najmniejszym przekręceniu gałki, przewija utwór do jego pierwszych nut, tudzież rozpiskę klawiszy, czekającą na ponowne przypisanie. Normalnie aż drżę z podniecenia, na myśl o uruchomieniu nowej gry. Oś fabularna składa się z trzech, nawzajem się przeplatających historyjek, które mają miejsce w trakcie epidemii szwędaczy. Wchodzimy w skórę studenta o imieniu Johnny, który po ataku głodnych krwi bestii w jego akademiku, postanawia w te pędy znaleźć swoją oblubienicę. Wystrojonego jak klecha dozorcę, miotającym mopem po uczelnianych terakotach, który w pierwszych godzinach plagi, stara odratować swoje miejsce pracy, a także wypranego z jakichkolwiek uczuć, zabijakę z amerykańskich służb mundurowych, który jak przystało na żołnierza, wysłanego na teren działań w pojedynkę, usilnie stara się znaleźć resztkę oddziału, i rzecz jasna ewakuować się z ziemi przeklętej. I wraz z postępem tej żonglerki, powoli składamy w całość kolejne fragmenty układanki. Jako zakuwający do sesji żak, odkrywamy liścik od naszego obiektu westchnień, zapewniający młokosa, że wszystko ma na swoim miejscu, a nieco później jej nowe, równie szykowne wcielenie. Kierując poczynaniami konserwatora powierzchni płaskich, który w wolnych chwilach zbiera szkolne artefakty, i wbija zmorom rozum do głowy, władujemy się do chatki, gdzie znajdziemy jego drugą połówkę, czyli dwururkę Besji. A siedząc w głowie Sierżanta Daniela, który jak żaden inny, potrafi przeprowadzać dochodzenie stojącego w płomieniach helikoptera, stercząc przed nim bite minuty, będziemy raz po raz, obnażać kolejne zwłoki, poległych w boju żołdaków. I tutaj warto się pochylić nad samym rdzeniem rozgrywki, czyli w głównej mierze strzelaniną. Naturalnie, jak w typowej do bólu pozycji z martwym złem na pierwszym planie, okładanie po ryjach kroczących w naszą stronę upiorów, trzymanymi w naszych kleszczach gazrurkami, łopatą czy kijem golfowym, oraz okazjonalne zakręcanie zaworów, jest tutaj na porządku dziennym. Na zlecenie głosu z tyłu głowy, jesteśmy zmuszeni również do, szperania nosem w poszukiwaniu kart dostępu, niczym w pradziadach gatunku, znalezienia szczypców do rozerwania bramki, puszczenia z dymem, stojących na środku drogi samochodów, przy pomocy rozłożonego na środku miasta działka, które dziwnym trafem, zostało pozostawione samo sobie, w celu wtargnięcia do niedostępnych wówczas zakątków, oraz ma się rozumieć, zasypywania hord bezmózgiej hałastry, przy pomocy broni palnej. Mamy pistolet Glok, który potrzebuje pięciu nabojów w makówkę, by wprawić w wieczny letarg. Karabin myśliwski, napakowany pociskami dwadzieścia dwa milimetry, który równie dobrze mógłby wypluwać z siebie skuwki od długopisu. Spluwę woźnego, która posiada taki rozstrzał, że zdejmuje nawet niegodziwców, znajdujących się z tyłu grupki. Em szesnastkę, która jednym celnym ciosem, może rozłupać kończyny, niczym młode orzecha łupiny, i przy okazji wcisnąć w truposzy łach baletnicy. Karabin snajperski, którą nasz wojak trzyma tak stabilnie, jakby to była wyjęta z lodówki podwawelska. Oraz wreszcie kiść granatów, które po rzuceniu, zmieniają wszystko na swojej drodze, w garstkę poharatanych kości. I choć arsenał najemnika sprawia, że przedzieramy się przez mrowie żywych trupów, niczym gorący tasak przez kostkę masła, to dubeltówki pozostałej dwójki, szybko zostają wyparte, przez niezgrabnie powycinane rury, i golfowe kije. Po drugiej stronie lufy, możemy uchwycić nieboskie kreatury, znajdujące się w zaawansowanym stadium rozkładu. Wśród całego katalogu poczwar, możemy wyłonić zapuszczających żurawia suchoklatesów, z irokezem, który mógłby ciąć niejedną stal. Wyrwanych z placu budowy robotników, w kaszkietach. Rozzłoszczonego babsztyla, z kucykiem i kiecką, odkrywającą jej włochate pachy. Siwowłose babunie, które przed mutacją, zalały swoje lico gorącym czajem. Łysoli z zakolami, mogących się poszczycić, dobrze zbudowaną muskulaturą, szczególnie w okolicach mięśnia piwnego. Typów, którzy z nieustającego głodu, wcięli pół głowy i żeber. Przylizanych kudłaczy w okularów, w obciekającej krwią marynarce. Ochlapusów z rozdziawioną gębą, którym od przemienienia się w truposza, aż zsiwiała broda. Oblepionych taśmą zgorzknialców, z włosami zarzuconymi do tyłu, i opryskanymi sprejem. A obok tych maszkaronów specjalnej troski, miejsce znajdzie się też dla umarlaków, opluwających nas zarażoną flegmą, od której skronie pulsują mocniej. Zwęglonych szkieletów, które próbują nas zgładzić swoim nieświeżym oddechem, oraz agregatów, którzy w drodze do swej nieuniknionej śmierci, upatrzyli sobie łopatę. Szkoda tylko, że owe indywidua, wywołują niekontrolowane napady śmiechu, nie tylko w kwestii prezencji. Choć nie mają problemu z chodzeniem wprost, to wykonywanie gwałtowniejszych ruchów, sprawia im więcej problemów. Z tego właśnie powodu, gdy po przyjęciu klapsa runą na ziemię, po czym wstaną, i otrzepią się z kurzu, muszą się niezręcznie kuśtykać, by móc w pełni obrócić się w naszą stronę. Chyba nie muszę mówić, że w tej sytuacji, kuksaniec śmiertelny jest bardziej niż przewidywalny. Ciosem w podbródek, jest także kompozycja wzniesionych terenów. Najwyraźniej złote rączki, z kraju wiecznej szczęśliwości, podczas klepania miejscówek, zalali się w trupa rosyjskim samogonem, gdyż wiele motywów, z plonów tamtejszych ekip budowlanych, postanowili umieścić też u siebie. Studenckie lokum, w którym najwyraźniej pełno było, niezdrowych fanatyków tytułów grupki z Toronto, wykonane zostało w całości, przy pomocy kserokopiarki. Szkoła wyższa, wykazuje większe podobieństwo ze szpitalem w trakcie renowacji. Otwarte tereny to pustkowia, z paroma ruderami i krzakami, postawionymi by czymś tę pustkę zapełnić. Ulice, pełne wygłodniałych pokrak, zostały zasypane zdezolowanymi furami, kontenerami, oraz beczkami wypełnionymi trotylem, z atestem jakości, przyznanym przez samą flagę Stanów Zjednoczonych. A port, do którego trafiamy na samym końcu, to magazyn, gdzie schodków jest więcej niż łodzi. Czarę goryczy przelewa jednak fakt, że podobnie jak w omawianym przeze mnie dwa lata temu Instynkcie, zaprojektowane przez tych kapuścianych łbów mapy, upchnięto nam szuflą do gardła trzykrotnie. Byłeś w chatce portiera jako pies wojny? Fenomenalnie, teraz przejdź przez to samo bagno jako cieć. Jako upieczony student uciekłeś z bursy? Znakomicie, teraz to powtórz jako porządkowy. Przegalopowałeś przez bibliotekę zamiataczem? Wspaniale, zrób to jeszcze raz, tylko jako wojskowy. Na Asza Łiljamsa, z piłą spalinową w miejscu dłoni, toż to kurwa zbijanie bąków, na legendarnym poziomie. W niejeden zachwyt można popaść, odczuwając na własnych narządach zmysłu, spitraszoną powłokę audiowizualną. Choć po zmrużeniu oczu i sklejeniu rzęs taśmą izolacyjną, sklecone pukawki nie prezentują się najgorzej, to z całą resztą jest już nieco ciężej. Mimo iż komputerowi rzeźbiarze, nie żałowali wielokątów, przy nadawaniu kształtu włóczące się ślamazary, to nie załatali dziury budżetowej, przeznaczonej na animacje. Wychodzi to na wierzch zwłaszcza, w momencie przedziurawiania trzewi naszym patafianom, którym towarzyszą konwulsje, niczym po zastosowaniu impulsu dwieście dwadzieścia wolt. Oraz po śmiercionośnym ciosie, który przemienia nasze łamagi, w ekspertów od ekwilibrystyki. Tekstury nasuwają skojarzenia z akwarelkami, płomienie przywołują w pamięci animacje z czasów raczkującego Internetu, a uderzenie szklanej powierzchni, skutkuje gradem trójkącików, zakleszczonych w czarnym tle. Doznania graficzne dodatkowo pogłębia, szata muzyczna. Za wyjątkiem kociej muzykę w początkowej fazie Dnia Żywych Trupów, małżowina zazna również odgłosów chodzenia, przypominające stawanie klapkiem po worku w piaskiem. Pomrukiwania zbudzonych z narkozy nieboszczyków, wahają się między czyszczeniem gardła ze zbędnego śluzu, a jękami, idącym w parze z przewlekłym zaparciem. Szturchnięcie młotkiem w nos, brzmi niczym plaskacz, natomiast oręż wypełniony śrutem, jak tłukący się talerz. Dorzućmy do tej mieszanki jeszcze optymalizację, która w zależności od woli fabrykantów, waha się od dziewięćdziesięciu, do czasem dziewięciu klatek na sekundę, i otrzymujemy doświadczenie, którego nie zdołacie zapomnieć przez lata. Reasumując, Taken oraz Day of the Zombie, powinny służyć jako przykład, dla młodocianych entuzjastów horrorów, jak nie powinno się tego robić. Pojmany, który z filmem wyreżyserowanym przez pira morela, nie ma absolutnie nic wspólnego, udowadnia, że kopanie fortepianu, i wtykaniem nam pod nos, skąpanego w posoce brzdąca, nie sprowokuje odbiorcy, do podskoczenia z fotelu, w akompaniamencie agonalnych krzyków. Zaś Dzień Truposza, słusznie odpowiada na pytanie, dlaczego Groove Games zasłużenie zeszło ze sceny. Intryga, złożona z trzech różnych wątków, zagina się pod własnym ciężarem. Poziomy są tak wałkowane, że odprawiałem modły, by kolejna misja była już tą ostatnią. A oprawa, mimo iż nie wywołuje mroczków przed oczami, nawet nie stara się ratować, i tak już skazanego na banicję produktu. I choć teoretycznie, te dwie produkcje nie mają ze sobą wspólnych więzi, to koniec końców, obie są nielichymi oszczerstwami, które powinno się zakopać w złożu uranu, by nikt nie mógł do nich się dotknąć. Wolałbym pójść w ślinę z stęchłym truchłem Jaysona Worhiza, a później zlizać gołębie wydaliny, z przedniej szyby samochodu, na czterdziesto stopniowym mrozie, niż kolejny raz zmierzyć się twarzą w twarz, z tymi splunięciami, dla gałęzi elektronicznej rozgrywki. I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen.Category:Seria 10 Category:2016 Category:Horror